


Wavering Yellow

by ReDArrowGirl57



Series: Steady Blue [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Dorks in Love, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDArrowGirl57/pseuds/ReDArrowGirl57
Summary: Between hiding his relationship with his android partner from Fowler and the favor he owes his half brother, Gavin Reed thought his life couldn't get anymore complicated. Yet, when bodies with missing limbs and organs starting washing up in Detroit Gavin and Conan are put on the case. It doesn't help that Conan is still struggling with his new found deviancy and is clearly hiding something from him.Yes, Gavin's life was much too complicated.(This is a sequel to my other work Steady Blue. You might want to read that first, but if not I tried to summarize in the first chapter)





	1. Prologue: 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> As I said in the summary this is a sequel to another fic! Please read that first but if you don't want to I did try to give a brief overview. If you came from my other fic thanks for sticking with me! Hope you enjoy!!

Time always seemed to move fast in Detroit. New York might be the city that never sleeps, but Detroit was the city that never stopped. Detroit never slowed down, never took a break, always moving forward. In the few months after the revolution androids had rights, new laws and regulations protecting androids came into effect every other day. Yet, in Detroit it all seemed to happen in the blink of an eye, despite being the center of it all. In just a few months, after being a battleground, after having androids marching in the streets and the humans fleeing, things were back to normal. 

Detective Gavin Reed had fled Detroit. He didn't think he had much of a choice with how he treated androids in the past and part of him feared androids would learn his half brother was Elijah Kamski. He stayed with an old buddy of his watching everything play out on the news. He couldn't believe when he saw the tin can wanna-be-cop alongside the revolution leaders. 

He eventually had to return to Detroit. Fowler was calling him non stop to return to work and now that androids had rights it was the police jobs to protect them. Thus Gavin returned to working as a detective and time, as it always did in Detroit, went on. About a month passed and suddenly Connor was back, deviant, and working with the police. Gavin tied his best to ignore him. He still didn't like androids. 

Then, out of nowhere, Connor came in with a new android, a slightly taller version of himself, with piercing blue eyes. Fowler, after a lot of paperwork, made the android Gavin's partner. Gavin hated it, protested being partnered with a damn machine. Yet, Fowler never budged and Gavin was forced to work with Conan, or whatever the hell he called himself. 

Gavin hated the machine, absolutely hated him. He never talked with Conan, never shared his case notes, cursed it out and said some pretty racist things to it. Yet, Conan never waved, never reacted. Gavin was written up by Fowler a few times and yelled at by Hank to treat Conan better, but Gavin never wanted too. He hated androids. He hated his brother's invention and all that success it brought him.

Yet that didn't stop time from moving forward, from Gavin and Conan getting assigned cases, to working together, and through it all Gavin started, just maybe, to like Conan. He was a little more tolerate of him to say the least. 

A week of working together turned into a month, one month turned into three and then suddenly they had been partners for half a year and Gavin was enjoying it. He enjoyed Conan's company. He enjoyed the way Conan would sit and listen to him complain and never judge him for being a total asshole. He enjoyed Conan level headedness, his patience, his random statics he seemed to pull out of thin air. He enjoyed the small smile that crossed his lips when Connor made a joke or the way his eyes looked so focused and determined when he worked. He enjoyed his face. 

The crush came on slowly and all at once. Gavin denied it as long as he could, trying to ignore his blushing face, his dreams of Conan's smiles, the way his heart would race if they brushed up against each other. Gavin pushed all those feelings down, after all Conan showed no interested. He still acted like a machine at times, not feeling anything like attraction or attachment to Gavin. 

The days rolled by, Conan took a bullet for him, Conan made a coffee for him every morning, Conan complimented him, lectured him for drinking, and Gavin wondered, just a little, that maybe Conan did care. Conan was a deviant after all, he had emotions, maybe he had some for Gavin. 

Then the police station was taken hostage and Gavin learned the truth. Conan was not deviant, at least not fully. Conan was being controlled by some Amanda computer chick. She made him shoot Connor, his brother, before Gavin knocked him out. Hank and him brought Conan to his half brother's place...to Elijah's house. Elijah fixed Conan, made him fully deviant and got rid of Amanda, for seemingly nothing. For a favor. A favor Gavin didn't want to think about. 

Conan embraced his family, holding onto Connor and Hank, and Gavin left the house feeling unwanted. Yet, Conan chased after him. The two kissed in the middle of the driveway. And, for just a moment, time stopped in Detroit. 

* * *

 

It had been two and half weeks since that day, since Gavin had Conan had kissed, since Conan became deviant. Conan had taken the two weeks off of work, along with Connor and Hank who were trying to help Conan adjust to being deviant. Gavin didn't hear much of him then. A few phone calls and that was it. He hadn't actually seen Conan in two whole weeks. It was a little lonely going to work without Conan sitting across from him. Yet, Gavin knew Conan needed some time. He knew Conan needed some space. Sill, Gavin missed him. He couldn't believe it, but he missed his partner. He missed Conan. 

That was why Gavin was happy to finally see Conan for real. Hank was throwing Connor a party. It was mid August, the date of Connor being first released by Cyberlife, so Hank was having a birthday party. A year ago Gavin would have laughed, spit in his face, for suggesting an android have a birthday, but here he was pulling into Hank's driveway with small present and card in his passenger seat. Conan had invited him two days ago over a phone call and Gavin hadn't heard from Conan since. 

Gavin got out of the car and knocked on the front door. Gavin still couldn't believe he was here, a birthday party for an android. He didn't even like parties. He didn't like crowds and he wasn't sure where he stood with Connor. Friends? Enemies? Colleagues? A guy who is dating his brother? Were him and Conan even dating? They hadn't really discussed it yet since they had hardly seen each other with Conan learning deviancy. Gavin pounded harder on the front door. He didn't want to think about that stuff. The party hadn't even started and Gavin was already pissed off and wanted to go home. 

Conan opened the door. He smiled softly when he saw the detective. Gavin smiled back no longer anger and ready to stay at the party until it was over. "Come in," Conan stepped aside. 

Gavin walked in glancing around. He had been in Hank's house once when he was extremely drunk, so he didn't remember much. It was a nice house, clean and well organized but Gavin expected nothing less from a guy living with Connor and Conan. "Where's the birthday bot?" Gavin asked waving the present in his hand. "And where is everyone?" Gavin asked seeing the house was empty with none of the other party goers.

"Connor is outside with Hank and Sumo. No one else has arrived yet because I told you the wrong time," Conan said and Gavin raised an eyebrow. "I asked you to come over early so we could..talk." 

"About us?" Gavin guessed. Conan nodded, his light going red. Gavin realized his light had been yellow until now. He must be a little emotional. Gavin felt a little nervous. "Fine, let's talk then." 

"In here," Conan lead Gavin in a small room near the back of the house. It had two beds, both identical on either side of the room. He spotted a toy box and a kids basketball uniform on the wall, then a few pictures of Connor and Conan and members of Jericho.

"This your room?" 

"It is where I'm staying, yes, but I don't require sleep." Despite this Conan sat down on one of the beds. 

Gavin sat down next to him awkwardly tugging at the bow of his gift. He hated the silence waiting for Conan to speak. He also didn't want to push. He just wanted Conan to say something. Anything. "So?" Gavin finally broke and asked. He felt his heart racing fearing that in Conan's new found deviance he no longer liked him. Gavin couldn't blame him if he didn't want to be together given Gavin's history with androids. 

"These last two weeks have been...interesting. Hank and Connor have been very patient and helpful as I try to better understand these few feelings. I wasn't programmed for deviance so it has been extra difficult. I struggle with accepting my feelings, naming them, and knowing what to do with them."

"Right," Gavin said feeling his palms get sweating and his heart sinking deeper into his chest. 

"That being said I…," Conan paused and looked up at Gavin. "I've missed you."

Gavin sighed in relief smiling. "Yeah, I've missed you too." 

"And I....I like you Gavin. What I'm feeling is...hard for me to quantity, but I know I'm happier around you, I feel good around you. I...I want to be with you, if that is okay." Conan asked his blue eyes filled with so many emotions that he didn't even understand. He looked and felt a bit scared Gavin would say no. 

Gavin smiled. "Yeah, that's fine with me." Gavin leaned in and for the second time the two were kissing. Gavin slid his hand into Conan's leg and deepened the kiss. Conan made a slight nose, opening his mouth wider. Gavin parted their lips, but Conan was there a second later to draw another long kiss.

The two pulled away, keeping their faces less than an inch apart looking at each other both smiling. "I like that too," Conan admitted in such a sweet tone Gavin laughed. "It's a different sensation, sort of like little electric shocks, but I like it." That was all Gavin needed to hear for him to close the gap and kiss him again. 

The two parted eventually, Gavin touching his lips, kissing an android was an odd sensation for him too. It wasn't like kissing a human. The plastic felt more smooth against his lips, but Gavin liked it. Actually it felt better than any guy he had kissed before. He wasn't going to tell Conan that though. That was too damn sappy. 

Gavin opened his mouth to say something snarky when he saw the reflection of Conan's red light on the wall. "What's going on?" Gavin asked. 

"Two officers in the same precinct are not allowed to be in a relationship. It is against the Detroit police handbook. It could compromise our judgement." Conan told him. 

Gavin shrugged,"well I won't tell Fowler if you don't."

"You wanna keep it a secret?" Conan bit down on his lip, a very human little movement. It brought a smile to Gavin's face. "If we are caught we could be fired. Connor and Hank already know."

"I don't think they'd rat on us," Gavin said honestly. Hell, he was pretty sure Hank and Connor working together was against some rule. "We just gotta keep this on the low, okay?" 

Conan paused for a moment. He knew it was against police policy to date Gavin. A warning flashed in his vision reminded him that it was his mission to assist the police department, and doing anything that could get him in trouble would danger that mission. Yet, he wanted to be with Gavin. He wanted to keep kissing him, to keep being close to him. Conan deleted the warning. He was going to be with Gavin no matter what. He was deviant now. It was his choice. "Okay."

"Okay then," Gavin leaned back a little. He took a few deep breath knowing he just agreed to keep his relationship a secret from pretty much everyone. That meant no holding hands at work, no flirting, no kissing in public. Gavin didn't like it. 

The two were quiet for a few minutes, Gavin and Conan both quietly thinking to themselves about secrets they were keeping. Gavin glanced over at Conan whose light was still red. "Something else on your mind?" Gavin asked. Conan said nothing, his light spinning red. "Come on, you can tell me."

"It's...it's nothing."

Gavin raised an eyebrow. Much like Connor, Conan was a horrible liar. "Is it something about us because then you gotta tell me." 

Conan looked over at Gavin. "No, it's not about you or me it's about-"

Connor entered the room before Conan could finish. "Hey!" Connor smiled, Gavin and Conan instantly jumped away from each other remembering they were suppose to keep their relationship a secret. "It's okay," Connor said with a little laugh. "I'm happy for you two. Anyways, Chris and the baby are here." 

"Right, thank you." Conan said and Connor left the room. "We should join the party." 

"Yeah," Gavin leaned over and kissed Conan's lips. He winked as he pulled away. "A secret." He said and Conan nodded in agreement. 


	2. Prologue: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support! Two chapters in one weekend isn't normal for me, but I just can't wait to get through this little prolong and into the case that I couldn't stop writing. Plus, I'm having fun!

As far as parties were concerned this was nothing special. Light jazz music was playing and mostly store bought snack foods on the counters. The end table in the living room was covered in gifts and cards. The fridge had cold beer and the television had a muted sports game on. The guests had broken into small groups all having pleasant conversations about nothing of great importance. Yet, Gavin knew this wasn't a normal birthday party. It was a birthday for an android, who was never born but instead made in a factory. Gavin, in a million years, never thought he'd be at a party celebrating an android and he certainly didn't think he would be having fun. 

Gavin was on his third beer bottle talking with Tina Chen as her seven year old son was running around. She asked him about Conan and Gavin gave quick answers. He had the urge to tell her about the two of them. Tina had been his best friend since he joined the department; he knew he could trust her, but he still couldn't say anything. Gavin glanced over to Conan who was with Connor fusing over Chris adorable baby. He watched Conan smile, his lips moving in conversation. Gavin glanced away seeing Tina raise an eyebrow. He walked away to find someone else to talk too. 

Gavin ended up standing in the kitchen with Hank. His small house was packed with people now. A few androids had shown up, most Gavin didn't recognize but he was pretty sure two of them were members of Jericho named Simon and North. The group of androids were all gathered in the living room all talking and teasing Connor. Hank let out a little laugh shaking his head and taking a sip of his beer. 

"Yeah," Gavin said understanding what Hank was feeling and thinking. The group of androids looked human. It was almost impossible to tell them apart beside two looking exactly the same and some still had their LED. The way they talked, laughed, nudged Connor and made facial expressions it was clear they were alive. "Who would have thought," Gavin said sipping his beer. 

"Sure as hell not me," Hank said with a laugh. 

Gavin shifted his weight. He was having normal conversation with Hank of all people. He was sure Hank hated him for the longest time. He was sure he hated Hank for the longest time. "So," Gavin felt the need to make small talk suddenly. "How's Conan been? I mean how's he taking the deviancy thing?"   

Hank shrugged, "Fuck if I know. Conan seems to be doing good, but...I don't know. I'm no good at this shit. Conan's just...he's still having a hard time I think, so be patient with him." Hank told Gavin looking him directly in the eye. Gavin nodded.

They looked over to where Conan was standing with the other androids. Conan stuck out like a sore thumb with them. He was standing more erect, more robotic, his face was more natural not shifting and changing much with the flow of the conversation. He smile was smaller, his laugh was minimal. But most of all he still had on his Cyberlife issued jacket. His undershirt and pants were different, but he still wore the jacket. The jacket that clearly labeled him an android and the property of Cyberlife. With everything that happened Gavin would have thought Conan would have burned it, not wore it to a party. 

"Like I said, he's having a hard time. He hasn't taken to the whole deviant thing as well as others. He's trying though. Give it time." Hank said patted Gavin on the back and walked away to get some chips. Gavin stood still a little shocked Hank had patted him on the back. He wasn't sure how he felt about it and went to get another drink. 

Conan dismissed himself from the other androids and started to clean up from the other guests leaving empty cups and plates all over the living room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Connor sigh and turn away. Conan didn't understand why. He chose to start cleaning. He made that decision all by himself because he didn't like the mess. That's what deviants do. Conan tossed everything in the trash which started to pile up. It would be best to take it out to the curb now, but he also wanted to stay at the party. TAKE OUT TRASH popped up in his mission objectives. He thought about deleting it, but started to tie the trash bag.

"What are you doing?" A female voice asked him. 

Conan looked over to see North leaning on the wall. "I am taking out the trash." 

"Why?" North asked. "Humans make so much trash. Just leave it until after the party or better yet make them clean it up." 

Conan blinked his light going yellow. "I want too."

"Do you? Or is it just what you're programmed to do? Deciphering actual wants from objectives can be hard for new deviants."

"That what Connor says," Conan admitted. Did he want to take out the trash? Maybe. He also wanted to stay at the party, talk more with other androids. Still he felt this urge, this pull, to do the cleaning. 

"What's your mission?" North asked him. "Come on, I know you fancy advanced prototypes still have them, so what is it? What one did you make for yourself?"  

"I have multiple missions," Conan told her. North waited for him to continue. "My primary mission is to aid the Detroit police department. My other mission is to," He looked over at Hank and Connor, "is to be be there for them, to protect them. My third mission is," Conan didn't not finish. He looked at Gavin who was playing with Tina's seven year old son. It made Conan smile. He realized he was still talking to North. "It's nothing." 

North crossed her arms. "Right. Whatever, I think Simon and I are gonna be leaving soon anyways. We're supposed to work on...the thing," she said her voice a little hushed, and started walking over to where Simon was.  

The party slowly died down after that with most everyone heading home. Gavin lingered finally going over to talk with Connor. They made small talk Gavin trying his hardest not be awkward which of course made it very awkward. Gavin knew what he needed to say, but damn getting it out was hard. "Look Connor I uh," Gavin cleared his throat.

"It's okay Detective Reed, I forgive you," Connor said to him. Gavin stood in shock surprised Connor had so easily forgiven him for everything. Gavin had pointed a gun at him, cursed him out, and was a total asshole calling him names. Yet, Connor forgave him with a smile no less. 

"Yeah," Gavin said  his words just coming out. "Cool, well yeah. I should get going. Bye oh and happy birthday." Gavin gave a weird wave hand gesture and walked towards the exit as fast as he could. 

Luckily, Conan was standing near the door. The two walked out to Gavin's car together. Gavin shoved his hands in his pockets and tried not to look at Conan. They weren't supposed to be in relationship in public and even though they only agreed on this a few hours ago Gavin already hated it. It's not even that he wanted to hold Conan's hand, he just wanted the option too. He just wanted to be with his boyfriend. His boyfriend...that was an odd thought. A good one.

It was starting to get dark out, the gray rain clouds not helping. Gavin paused outside his car door and faced Conan. "Well, guess I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"I'm still off for two more days," Conan reminded him. 

"Right, forgot." Gavin said. Throwing all cares to the wind and knowing all his coworkers had already left the party he leaned in and gave Conan a goodbye kiss. "See you in two days." Gavin got into his car and pulled away. 

Connor tired to glance out the window when Conan and Gavin walked outside, but Hank, quite literally, pulled Connor away telling him to give them some privacy. Connor went to protest, but Hank shushed him. "Besides, you gotta open your gift."

"My gift?" Connor asked glancing over at the pile of cards and small wrapped packages on the end table. 

"Yeah, here you go," Hank handed Connor a small box with a dollar store bow on it. "That's from me." Connor took off the bow carefully. He opened the box to see a small black, blue and red thread bracelet. It looked like those kid's friendship bracelets he saw ads on television for. "They call it a Lief Bracelet or something. All the 'youths' are wearing them. It was made by androids who survived those camps, each color and thread means some shit, it's on the box." Hank informed him. Connor turned over the box and started reading it just as Conan came back in and walked over.

Connor began to show off the bracelet to his brother, reading off the box what each color symbolizes. The bracelet was meant to reminded androids about their struggles and that they were free and alive. 

Connor wrapped the bracelet around his wrist and tied it tight. Conan frowned his light turning yellow. He heard Hank sigh and go into his room to only come back a moment later. "I was gonna wait for your birthday, but what the hell, here you go," Hank tossed over another box with a Lief Bracelet to Conan. Conan smiled and tied his around his wrist. The two brothers began talking, both clearly in a good mood. It made Hank smile as well and he sat down on the couch knowing today was a good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The case and more drama next chapter. I want this story to have a bit of a mystery element so let's see how that goes. Leave a kudo or a comment! Thanks for reading!


	3. Part One: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Thanks for the kudos and support! Fair warning this chapter does have talk of drugs and bodies. Plus has swearing. 
> 
> Also, I wrote part of this in the waiting room of an animal hospital, So please bear with any spelling or grammar mistakes (well more than usual)

Nothing good ever came from a call at four in the morning. Gavin heard his phone buzzing and humming as it pulled him out of his comfortable sleep. He rolled over fumbling around for his phone in the dark. He answered it, with his eyes close, and still half asleep. "Detective Gavin Reed, what do you want?" 

"Hey Reed it's Ben...we uh, we got a body." Ben Collins' voice came from the other end. 

Gavin groaned loudly. "Can't it wait until morning? Jesus Christ I'm trying to sleep." Ben didn't say anything because they both knew the answer. "Right, right, message me the details I'll be right there." Gavin hung up cursing under his breath. He laid in bed for a bit longer, groaned again and finally forced himself to get up. He didn't bother with a shower and just put on a (hopefully) clean shirt from his floor.  

From what Ben had messaged him, it looked like the body was near Historic Fort Wayne in the southernmost part of the city. Gavin knew that was 'the bad part of town' with a few blocks near there having the highest crime rate in the whole city. It didn't take a genius to guess this was another Red Ice deal gone bad. It was too early in the morning for this. He stopped and got a coffee wasting a little time. 

Nevertheless, Gavin pulled up the crime scene spotting a bunch of cops who he didn't know. A tall, dorky-looking, rookie led Gavin down to the shore line where he spotted Ben and Conan. 

Gavin couldn't hide the little smile that crossed his lips. "Conan what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be off until tomorrow?" Gavin asked him. 

Conan nodded. "It is four forty eight in the morning. It is tomorrow, Gavin."  

"Right," Gavin sipped on his coffee even though it was much too hot. "Anyways, what do we got?"

Ben led him and Conan a little farther down the shoreline. "A homeless man spotted her. From what we can tell she only washed ashore a few hours ago during high tide, but she's been dead at least two days." Ben informed them as they walked. 

They came to the stone beach seeing a wet, decaying, body. It was clearly female, laying on her back with long, now tangled and knotted, black hair. Her eyes were closed and her minimal clothes stuck to her already smelling flesh. Yet, the most noticeable thing was her absence of legs. The woman didn't have either of her lower limbs below her mid thigh. 

"An amputee?" Gavin questioned walking around the body. "Do we have ID yet?" He asked and Ben shook his head.

"Amelia Welch," Conan said kneeling down by the body. "Born March 25th 2000. She was charged with aggravated assault ten months ago when her landlord evicted her and possession of an illegal substance, one kilo of Red Ice, a month after," Conan said and, again, Gavin couldn't help but smile.       

Ben shook his head. "Who would evict an double amputee? She probably fought in the war, poor thing." 

"She has no history of military service," Conan said and looked down at the missing legs. "Her legs were not surgically removed either," Conan begin to describe how the incisions were not correct for a modern amputation procedure and other medical evidence Gavin didn't really understand.

"Whoa, wait so you're saying someone chopped off her legs?" Gavin asked. 

"Yes, relatively close to her death as well," Conan informed him. Both Ben and Gavin shook their heads giving a sadden and upset breath. Conan reached down and touched some of the dried blood around her mouth and touched it too his tongue. He heard Gavin making a throwing up sound to mock him. After working together for months, Gavin was not use to the whole 'need to lick evidence' thing. "There is thirium in her blood."

"What?" Ben asked. 

"Blue Blood, it is what powers android's...," 

"He knows what it means, Conan," Gavin stopped before Conan could explain more. "What's it doing in her blood?"

"Unsure," Conan said honestly and began to scan the body for more clues.  

"Blue Blood is in Red Ice, right? She could have been high. You said she was charged with possession," Ben suggested. 

"No, the thirium in her blood is pure. There is fair amount of it in her bloodstream as well. It seems as though it was injected into her," Conan showed them a small needle mark in the crux of her elbow. 

"Still, not uncommon for druggies to inject themselves with the stuff thinking it's gonna get them high," Gavin offered having seen it before. People addicted to Red Ice, desperate to get a fix, would inject themselves with straight thirium. It didn't get them high, but instead thirium in the blood caused intense burning pain. From what Gavin had seen people would be screaming, in pure agony, as the pain burned through their body. Usually, the no one died from it, never injecting enough to be a lethal. 

"Is that what killed her?" Gavin asked. Conan shook his head. 

Ben waved down the people to take the body away. "Must have hurt though," Ben added. "It could be the pain was so intense...she had someone cut off her legs to try to stop it." 

"Perhaps," Gavin said finishing his coffee. Two androids lifted the body onto a stretcher, covered her with a sheet and took her away. The rest of the team started to slowly leave as well, a few cops telling Gavin they would send him the pictures they took of the scene. Gavin, Ben, and Conan walked back up to where the cars were parked. Ben told them they would be at the station and left leaving Conan and Gavin alone.

"Good to be back huh?" Gavin asked nudging Conan in the side.

Conan thought for a moment. "Yes. It is good." Gavin laughed at the response. "Though I am surprised you got out of bed detective." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gavin crossed his arms glaring at his partner. Yet, his frown quickly turned back into a smile. "This was hardly worth it. Another crazy person trying to get high and got themselves killed. Nothing new in Detroit," Gavin said a little rudely. 

"So you believe Detective Collins theory then?" Conan asked.

Gavin shrugged, "maybe. If she had a problem with Red Ice then who knows. Plenty of idiots inject themselves with that Blue Blood shit. Still, doesn't explain why her fucking legs were chopped off. What do you think, Mr. Super Advanced Prototype?"  

Conan's light spun yellow. "This case is odd, it would be best to collect more evidence before making a judgement." 

"Sounds like a plan...for later," Gavin started walking and Conan asked where he was going. "Back to bed. It's too early for this. I'm not supposed to on the clock till nine call, me then." 

"But Gavin," Conan hurried to his side. "We are supposed to be working on the investigation. There is a spot known for its homeless population nearby, we should check to see if anyone there knew the victim." 

Gavin grumbled and kept walking, "you can. I am doing back to bed."

Conan paused and in a surprising stern voice he said, "but we're partners. We are meant to do this together." 

That made Gavin stop. "Fine. Fine. Can I least get something to eat first? I'm starving and besides no one is awake at this Godly hour." 

Conan agreed and the two drove to a small dinner not far from the crime scene. It was a sleazy place, Conan pointing out the multiple health code violations he was noticing. Gavin ignored him and ordered some eggs, bacon, and another coffee. "You want anything?" Gavin asked still looking at the menu.

"I do not eat, Gavin," Conan replied.

"Right," Gavin awkwardly handed the menu back to the waitress. "You want anything to drink at least?" Gavin asked and then realized Conan did not drink either. "Sorry." Gavin bit on his lip and fiddled with the sugar packets. Conan was an android, a machine, he didn't need food. 

"Would you like to discuss the case?" Conan asked. 

"Hell no," Gavin said really wishing the food would arrive. Conan nodded, but didn't said anything else. He just sat in the booth across from Gavin with his perfect posture and usual flat expression. It was like sitting across from a cardboard cut out. Gavin felt a bit uncomfortable, going out to eat with someone who didn't need to eat. To make himself feel less on edge,Gavin made small talk. "So, did Connor like his present?" He asked referring to the party a few days ago.

Conan nodded, "yes, tie clips are rather useful." Well that was an interesting way of describing a birthday gift. 

Before Gavin could force anymore conversation the food arrived. He ate slowly as Conan sat across from him. Conan didn't move, didn't speak, and only blinked occasionally as he waited from Gavin to finish. It was painfully clear that Conan was an android...and Gavin wasn't. 

Around six o'clock the two left the diner and got back in the car. Gavin cranked up the music not wanting to think about how awkward breakfast was. He didn't understand. He had eaten with Conan plenty of times. Well, he would eat and Conan would sit and wait. Why was it suddenly bothering him now? 

They arrived to a homeless camp under a bridge not far from where the body was found. Most people were still in their makeshift tents and huts, but a few were awake. A large man with a beard was picking up trash as Conan and Gavin approached. 

"Detective Reed, this is my partner Conan we'd like to ask you a few questions," Gavin said flashing his badge.

The man dropped all the things he was holding and threw his hands in the air. "I didn't do nothing!" 

"Put your hands down," Gavin said sounding annoyed. "We're here about Amelia Welch, do you know her?"

"Who?" The man asked and Conan showed the man a picture. "Oh Amy! Yeah, sweet girl. She was a dancer when she was younger, don't you know."

"Have you seen her recently?" Conan asked. 

The man thought. "Not for a few days. Many people come and go, you know? Amy was a regular, sure, but people always come and go."

"You know if she had a problem with Red Ice?" Gavin asked and the man started to sweat. He glanced around nervous before shaking his head. "Right...did she have a tent or anything?" Gavin asked knowing the man wasn't going to say anything about the drug use at the camp. He pointed to a small blue trap held up with sticks. "Conan, go check it out," Gavin said and Conan left. Gavin bit his lip knowing it sounded too much like an order. Gavin had to remember not to do that to Conan.

The man whistled. "Fancy android you got there."

"Yeah," Gavin said in a low voice, watching Conan walk away. He turned back to the bearded man,. "What else can you tell me about Amy?"

* * *

 

Conan walked over to the makeshift tent looking inside. It was mostly empty, a grimy old blanket on the ground, a few empty cans of food, and a rat that ran when Conan got too close. He scanned for clues learning that the tent use to be more well kept and had more inside, but some people, at least two, came and robbed it yesterday. He scanned again, to be thorough, but learned nothing new. 

"Damned machine, what are you doing here?" Conan turned to see a man standing behind him. The man's arms were crossed and he was covered in dirt and grime. "Stealing our jobs wasn't enough for you huh? Had to come down here and rub it in!?"

"I am investing a possible murder," Conan informed him.

"What you think you're some kind of cop?"

"I am employed by the Detroit Police Department, yes." Conan told him as a matter of fact. 

The man laughed, it sounded like how Gavin use to laugh at him when they first became partners. Before they became close. Conan didn't like it. His light spun yellow once. "You're employed huh? A piece of plastic has a job while I'm out here with nothing! You don't deserve it! You're not alive." 

"I am," Conan said proudly. 

"You are, are you? You think you're a human? Then why the fuck are you wearing that Cyberlife jacket, huh? Why you still got your light?" the man asked. Conan's LED stayed yellow now and he reached up to cover it with his hand. "Because you're not human! You don't even feel! You just pretend that you so everyone will feel so sorry for you and give you bullshit rights." The man shoved Conan whose light was now red. 

"I…," Conan started but found it hard to talk, to even think. A few red messages flashed in his vision, but they appeared and disappeared too quickly for him to read. 

"What!?" The man continued. "You gonna make some speech to me. Act like you feel something, act like you're alive? You're not! You were made in a factory, like a fucking toaster!"

"Shut up!" Gavin suddenly appeared and punched the man straight in the jaw. He crashed to the ground, his lip splitting open. "Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Gavin yelled down at the man at his feet. Gavin grabbed Conan's wrist. "We're leaving." Gavin pulled Conan away towards his car.

"Gavin, we shouldn't leave yet, there is still more to learn," Conan said, but let Gavin walk him away from the camp.

"We're leaving!" Gavin sounded frustrated. He got into the car and Conan sat down in the passenger seat. Gavin quickly pulled out onto the road and sped through a stop sign. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. He didn't look at Conan just glaring out at the road. Conan opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn't sure what. 

Gavin shook his head. "That asshole can't talk to you like that! It's not right!" 

Conan's light reflected yellow off the window. "He...he had a point. I still wear the Cyberlife uniform," Conan fiddled with a fabric. "I still have my LED."

"So what!? Connor still has his! Plenty of androids do. We can burn that jacket and get you new clothes."

"Connor and Hank already got me new things to wear, but I don't...it doesn't feel right not wearing my uniform. I'm an android. I'm suppose to wear it." 

Gavin slammed on the breaks. Conan nearly flew into the windshield if not for his seat-belt. "Don't say that okay!? You're alive! Don't listen to those assholes!" Gavin yelled in his face. He looked angry, but at what or who Conan couldn't say. 

Conan said nothing back, but his light spun red. He opened his mouth but Gavin's phone rang. Gavin cursed pulling over as other cars behind him started beeping for him being stopped in the middle of the road. Gavin answered his phone. "What the hell do you want?" He yelled too emotional to keep control of his voice. 

"Uh, hey Reed, it's me Chris," the other officer sounded a bit uneasy with Gavin yelling when he answered. "The coroner's office just called. They have another body from a few days ago. They want you to stop by and take a look at it."

"I'm busy right now," Gavin snapped back. He glanced over at Conan who was turned away looking out the window. 

Chris cleared his throat, "I get it, but the body from a few days. It matches the one from this morning." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More CSI: Detroit to come!1 haha Also more angst and Gavin not expressing/understanding his feelings!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo or comment! Have a good day


	4. Part One: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More investigating and angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead! Hey!! It's been a while since I updated. So sorry about that. I was sick for a bit, went on vacation, and just didn't have much motivation to write this. But here I am. So sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy.

Even to the police the coroner's office was an unsettling place. There was something eerie about it, an uneasy stillness to the air. The moment Gavin walked inside he wanted a drink, or to leave as quickly as possible.

"Thank you for coming gentleman," the coroner said nicely. He was an elderly man, close to retirement, with a overly spunky new assistant that Gavin could already tell he didn't like. 

"We were told you have a body similar to the one discovered this morning." Conan, always straightforward and to the point, said. It usually made Gavin smile, but not in a place as creepy as this.

"Yes, well," he started and pulled the body out for them to see. Gavin glanced away still uncomfortable with the sight. Conan started to scan the body. He looked in his mid twenties Caucasian, a bit overweight, and missing an arm. His left arm had been removed and it looked similar to how the legs were removed on the body from earlier. "His name was John Carpenter, homeless, no one even reported him missing. Just like your lady he washed up on shore, missing his arm." 

"That's not the only weird thing," the young assistant jumped in, her voice enthusiastic. "We found pure thirium in his body, just like your victim. It wasn't a lethal amount, but boy it's close. The dude would have been a in lot of pain before died, like a lot of pain."

"Is that what killed him?" Gavin asked.

The assistant shook her head. "Nope. The removal of both his kidneys did."   

"What!?"

The coroner spoke again, "both of his kidneys were surgically removed, he died shortly after that from blood loss and trauma. It even appears that the liver was cut into as well, but the killer stopped midway through." 

Gavin looked down at the body. "Why is that?" 

"Isn't that your job to figure out?" the assistant mocked. Gavin glared at her, Conan didn't react. 

"Anyways," The coroner said sounding uncomfortable. "This got me thinking. About a week ago a body was brought in, well it wasn't much of body. It was missing most of its internal organs. I had Missy here run a few tests before you came and...there was thiruim in their blood." 

"Shit, so we got three bodies then," Gavin said shaking his head and the coroner nodded solemnly. "Right, send everything you got to me, we'll take a look at it."

"Very well, and Detective Reed I've been at his job for years. I've seen a lot of messed up things, but these incisions, cuts, and amputations, they're close to professional I'd say." 

Gavin nodded. "Noted. Come on, Conan." 

The two drove back to the station, Gavin putting on some music to get his mind off how uneasy he felt. He had a death grip on the wheel thinking about the victims. He had seen people who injected themselves with blue blood and their agonized screams, sometimes for the release of death, in his ears. He thought about someone cutting into another person and removing their organs while they were still alive. His knuckles turned white.

A hand went over his. Gavin gasped looking over to see Conan had reached over and touched his hand for comfort. Gavin turned bright red in face. "I'm alright...thanks" he said, his mouth dry. Conan nodded and removed his hand. Gavin instantly missed it. 

They got back to the station and starting reading over the files the coroner's office had sent over. Gavin made sure to get another coffee, drinking it down fast as he read. Gavin didn't find much he didn't already knew in the files, but he guessed if anyone could it was Conan.  

The two worked for a few hours, comparing the crime scenes and investigating the murders. Gavin was bit surprised Conan was having a hard time with the case. He was usually more efficient, but he was a little off in a way Gavin couldn't quite describe. They kept working, Conan's light occasionally turning yellow as he processed the information.  

Fowler eventually called the two into his office, loudly. Gavin and Conan exchanged a nervous look. Conan's light was now solid yellow, his usually flat face appeared fearful. Had Fowler learned about the two of them? Gavin nodded to Conan, silently telling him to relax and the two headed into the office. Gavin felt Connor's and Hank's eyes on him and he entered. It only made him more on edge.

"Come on, have a seat," Fowler said forcefully. The two sat making sure not to look at each other. Gavin felt sweat roll down the back of his neck. How the Hell did Fowler find out so quickly?

"Is something wrong Captain?" Conan asked calmly, robotically.

Fowler nodded. "This murder case you two are working. The coroner just called, says you got three bodies in the morgue." Fowler said and Gavin let out a breath. He slumped in the chair a little bit, more relaxed. Dead bodies he could talk about all day. His relationship on the other hand…

"Look tensions are still high in Detroit, the last thing we need right now is a serial killer injecting people with the Blue Blood shit, no offense Conan," Fowler continued. "I need you two to solve this case quickly and as discreetly as possible."

"Understood," Conan said back. 

Gavin leaned back a little, already bored with his conversation. "We got this boss. Look, how many missing persons cases did we solve before Conan took his little leave of absence? We got this." 

"About that," Fowler said and Gavin was instantly on edge again. He shot a quick glance at Conan who was sitting in his chair perfectly erect and stoic as always. "There are still a number of missing person cases in your que. Connor and Hank will be taking over them in the meantime. Forward everything your working on to them."  

"Understood," Conan said again. 

"Alright, get back to work then," Fowler said almost as though uncomfortable with how Conan had answered exactly the same in the exact same tone. Gavin and him left, the detective putting his hands in his pockets and wanting a drink. He hated talking with the boss, no matter the circumstances.

The two got back to work, or least Conan did. Gavin found Tina and decided to take a coffee break to talk with her. They had a short conversation Tina complaining about her kid's new sports team and how they had a crazy schedule. He found himself glancing over and Conan, who's light spun red once. Gavin instantly dismissed himself from the conversation and walked over to his partner's side. 

"What's going on?" Gavin asked. 

"One of the open missing persons cases we were working on before my 'leave of absence' as you called it, was solved when his severed arm and several internal organs washed up on shore a week ago." Conan said and Gavin cured. "We have another victim, Gavin, and there are still at least seven unsolved missing persons cases over the last month."

"Shit," Gavin cursed loudly. "Do you think they are all…?" Gavin didn't want to finish his sentence thinking about how mangle the bodies looked. Thinking about the pain they must have been in as someone tortured them by injecting Blue Blood into their veins.

"It is a possibility," Conan said. "I sent over the cases to Connor and Hank. They are working on them now and-"

Conan was cut off by Hank yelling out, "Conan, I think I got something for ya'" The android quickly got out of of his seat and headed over to Hank's desk. Gavin quickly followed. Hank's desk, even though next to Connor's it was still a mess. He had taken down some of the the more offensive and hateful decorations in favor for more articles of cases he solved, a few pictures of his dog, and one of him, Conan, and Connor at a baseball game. It brought a quick smile to Gavin's face. 

"That guy from the coroner's, missing his kidneys? I know him, I busted him a few times for dealing, along with your other victim who's organ all washed up on shore," Hank told them. "I brought up a list of people they use to run with, might be worth checking out." 

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Conan said.

"It's still just Hank even at work," Hank reminded him. Conan nodded. 

Gavin and Conan returned to their desk and went through the long list of known associates of their victims. Gavin hated this part of the job, all the cross checking and background checks on people. Paperwork was always the worst part of the job and after checking two names, Gavin was already feeling his brain rotting away and the annoyance of such a tedious task setting in. Luckily, Gavin was partnered with the best android in Detroit. 

"Gavin look at this," Conan said finding something. He pulled up a mugshot of a muscular man. "His name is David Flick, he was convicted for criminal possession three years ago and then released on bail about nine months ago."

"Alright," Gavin said quickly reading over his extensive criminal record. 

"He also lost his leg when one of his drug labs exploded."

"Bingo," Gavin sang. "Can you pull up his address?" Gavin asked and Conan did as he was asked. Gavin smiled. "Perfect. Let's go nail this guy." 

David Flick lived just outside of Detroit city limits in a single story house, that was poorly kept and smelled a little bad upon approaching. Conan and Gavin went alone, despite Hank and Connor offering. They were just going over to ask him some question, waiting for the warrant they sent over to the judge before they left to be signed. They parked on the street Gavin glaring at the house. The yard was filthy filled with broken things and actual garbage. Shaking he got out of the car and walked to the front door. 

Gavin knocked on the door loudly, Conan standing by his side. The place smelled and Gavin envied the fact the Conan couldn't smell it. "Detroit Police open up!" Gavin yelled pounding on the door. He glanced at Conan standing next to him who said nothing. Gavin pounded on the door louder. "Detroit Police!"

There was a loud crashing from somewhere inside the house following by the sound of a door opening. Gavin pulled out his gun quickly peering around the side of the house. Through the mess and pill of tires he saw a man fleeing. "Conan!" Gavin yelled for him to follow and the two started to chase after him. 

Conan, being the most advanced android ever built quickly made his way over the junk in the man's yard. Gavin followed as best he could. They rounded the corner of the house just in time to see the man climbing over a fence into another yard. A gunshot rung out. Conan pulled out his own gun, a new law Connor worked very hard for allowed android police officers in the state of Michigan and few others to wield fire arms. Other androids were still not allowed in any state. Gavin followed behind Conan seeing how smooth and focused he worked, holding the handgun so steady and perfectly in his hands. A dirty thought crossed Gavin's mind. His face turned red and he shook the thought away climbing over the fence. He was working! 

The fleeing man turned as he ran across another, cleaner yard, firing randomly behind him. None of the shots hit Gavin or Conan, but they were more on edge. Conan was deviant now. He could die. Gavin could lose him. The detective raised his gun and shot at the man, hitting a swing set.  

The fleeing man jumped over another fence knocking over the small bird feeder he used to get over it. Conan squared his shoulders and pushed through the fence with his body, like it was made of paper. Gavin watched in amazement and shock. He ran through the hole in the fence Conan had made only to stop seeing that the fleeing man was standing right in front of him his gun pointed at a little girl who was playing the yard. Conan and froze too, the little girl crying trying to get out of the man's grip. The gun dangerously close to her.  

"I can't go back, man. I can't go back!" The fleeing man, they could now tell was David Flick, yelled. It was clear he was high. Gavin kept his gun on him, ready to shoot if he had the chance. The little girl cried for her mother.

"David," Conan said, his gun holstered and his hands up in a calming position. His negation software was active now. "We are only here to talk. Let the girl go and we can talk."  

"I won't back to jail!" He screamed tightening his grip on the little girl who screamed in pain and fear. She was crying so hard now. Gavin could take it. 

"Let her go!" He yelled back pointing his gun more forcefully which only fueled the situation.

David shook his head wildly and Conan once again tried to talk to him and get him to calmly release the girl. "I won't go back! You can't make me!" David pulled the gun away from the gun and pointed it right at Gavin. He fired before Gavin had time to react. Conan pushed Gavin away the moment the man moved. Gavin fell to the ground hearing gunfire in his ears. He saw a flash of blue, and then he saw red. Gavin pointed the gun at David and shot him in the non-amputated leg. He screamed out in pain, dropping his own gun and letting go of the girl. The child ran towards her house where her family was. 

Gavin sprung up seeing Conan sitting on the ground clutching his arm. Blue leaking from between his finger. "Conan! Shit Conan are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

Conan wince a little. "It is a minor injury. My arm is not badly damaged. Although, deviants, when under high levels of stress, can feel something akin to pain. It is certainly an unfavorable feeling." 

Gavin couldn't help but smile seeing that Conan was going to be okay. He went over to David, handcuffed him and kicked in the stomach once for good measure. Conan called the police department for back up who arrived shortly after. 

Chris and Ben loaded David Flick into the back of the their police car. Gavin hung closely to Conan staring at his bleeding arm. It didn't take log for Conan to let go of the wound and tell other officer what happened. Gavin guessed his stress levels went down and was now no longer feeling pain. Gavin still stared at the wires and blue blood leaking from the wound. He felt guilt clutching his chest. This wasn't the first time Conan took a bullet for him. Why did he keep doing that? He was alive now too. Didn't Conan care about his own life? Didn't...didn't Conan know it still hurt Gavin when Conan was shot instead of him? 

It took about an hour but Gavin and Conan finally got back to their police car, Conan's arm patched up. Gavin started the car, but didn't drive. He leaned heavily on the steering wheel thinking to himself, trying to sort out all of this thoughts and feelings. 

"Are you alright, Gavin?" Conan asked and placed his hand so gently on Gavin's shoulder. It was so comforting, so gentle, and also so unsure and hesitant, like Conan was afraid to hurt him, afraid to mess up. It was a touch unlike any of the touches his past boyfriends gave him. 

"Yeah, just," he turned to Conan looking back at him with big blue eyes. "You need to be more careful."

Conan glanced down at his fixed arm. "It was a minor injury. Nothing that couldn't be repaired."

"That's not the point Conan!" Gavin raised his voice. Why was that always his first response to emotion? "What if it wasn't your arm? What is it wasn't a minor injury!? What if they couldn't fix you!? And don't give me the 'I ran the numbers bullshit.' You're a deviant. You're alive. Don't you...don't you wanna stay alive!?" 

Conan stared at Gavin with wide eyes. He glanced at the patched up wound and his Cyberlife jacket then back at Gavin. "I do. I want to live, but I also want you to live. I want you to be safe. You being safe and alive...it's more important…to me your safety is...your safety is more important than mine." 

Gavin said nothing, his mouth hung openly slightly. Conan's words were so pure, so caring. It broke something in Gavin. He reached over and pulled Conan in to the tightest hug he could. For a moment Gavin thought those three words. Those three words he had said plenty of times, but rarely, if ever, meant it. He kept those words guarded, but he thought them, this moment, for Conan, but kept them inside. 

"It shouldn't be," Gavin said instead. "I want you to be safe too. Don't go losing your arm because of me," Gavin joked trying to pull Conan in closer. Conan hugged him back. The two stayed like that for a moment. Gavin ended the hug, he let out a little laugh. "I guess I'm luckily, having a partner who feels so strongly about protecting me." Gavin put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb.

Conan started at Gavin. He couldn't place or name the sudden weight in his chest. He blinked pulling up his missions:

  1. Assist and aid the Detroit Police Department
  2. Help and care for Hank Anderson and Rk800-Connor
  3. Protect Gavin Reed



Conan's light turned yellow

**Mission** **: Protect Gavin Reed**

Conan looked down his lap, his missions still on display. He thought about Gavin had said, his words right before he put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb. 'I guess I'm luckily, having a partner who  _feels_ so strongly about protecting me.'

**Mission** **: Protect Gavin Reed.**

Conan said nothing, his light a solid red for the rest of the drive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everyone who stuck with me on that hiatus. Or if you are just starting to read...welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is probably gonna be a little long just FYI. Please let me know what you think so far (I know this chapter isn't much) Also I learned I can reply to comments so look out for that!!!


End file.
